


kiss it better

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re having a bad day,” Phil says. It’s not a question.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	kiss it better

Dan wakes up with a fogginess in his brain, the kind that’s thick and chemical. He grimaces at the dampness on his pillowcase from where the sweat from his neck had bled through. It’s the middle of May now, the London air muggy with warmth disturbing his sleep.

He forces himself out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He squints at his reflection, twists his head in every direction, looking for blemishes on his skin. There’s nothing there, but he feels greasy and unkempt. He jumps in the shower, runs it hot and scrubs at his skin until it burns, washes his face three times.

He shuffles into the kitchen, pulls the blender out from the back of the cupboard, grabs whatever fruit he finds in the fridge and makes a smoothie. The blender is loud, the sound irritating him and shitting on his mood even further.

Phil’s nowhere to be seen from their bedroom to the kitchen, and Dan’s glad. Phil doesn’t entertain Dan’s pissy moods and Dan would expect nothing less, so it’s better that he sulks by himself and reunites with Phil when he’s willing to interact with another human.

He takes his smoothie to the patio and stares at their garden, a familiar sight. The weather is gorgeous. He wonders if he’d be out with Phil enjoying it if the circumstances were different. If they weren’t living through a pandemic.

 _No_ , he thinks. _I would be right here, maybe upstairs_.

He’s halfway through his smoothie when he realises he’s being fucking ridiculous. Like blended fruit is going to miraculously lift his mood. He knows himself by now, that he’ll have a shitty day and at some point, his brain will decide he’s suffered enough and the grey cloud will lift. Self-care for Dan has never been eating well, drinking water, sniffing the fresh air from his fucking back door. It’s reminding himself that he’s struggled with this for most of his life and he’ll get through the hard days because he has to, and he can.

It’s a nice smoothie, though, so he treats it like any other breakfast and necks it.

He checks his lock screen distantly, takes in the time and the date. It’s information that means nothing to him.

When he dips back into the house, Phil is in the lounge cleaning his camera lenses. He’s wearing the t-shirt that Dan wore yesterday. He looks up at Dan once.

“Hey,” he says.

“Spring cleaning?” Dan asks.

Phil shrugs distantly. He doesn’t look like he wants conversation, would prefer the quiet, and Dan’s grateful that they’re on the same page so he doesn’t have to apologise for being a dick.

“It’s something to do,” Phil says, and doesn’t elaborate on that.

Dan makes himself tea and goes over some drafts for his book. He hates his own words and sentences when his mood is volatile. It’s not a good idea, working when he feels like this. He doesn’t want that translated into words.

He’s back downstairs within the hour, bothering Phil.

“Phil,” he says, “have you noticed it’s Friday again?”

It makes him feel better when Phil looks up, notices him.

“That would be the Gregorian calendar doing its thing.”

“It feels like Friday is happening too often. Not that I should care, it’s not as if time and dates matter in quarantine.”

“You’re having a bad day,” Phil says. It’s not a question.

Dan frowns petulantly, then tells himself off for it. Phil always knows when something is out of place, when Dan is going through it. It would annoy Dan if not for the fact that he can tell when something crawled up Phil’s ass and died, too. It’s what you get for spending your life attached at the hip with another person. Pros and cons.

“You’re wearing my t-shirt,” Dan says. “My unwashed t-shirt.”

Phil looks down at it, shrugs.

“Smells like you,” he says.

Something warm and fluttery twists in Dan’s gut.

“I hate my fucking brain,” Dan says.

“I like your brain,” Phil says easily. “It knows how strong I like my coffee and what makes me orgasm in less than ten minutes.”

“It has its uses,” Dan admits.

He stares at his t-shirt on Phil’s body. It fits perfectly and looks weird on Phil, the black of the fabric making his skin look like milk. He wants Phil’s attention, wants him to look at Dan with those blue eyes that Dan knows pop against the black shirt.

“Phil,” Dan says. “You wanna go upstairs?”

Phil’s head snaps up, eyes wide and bright and completely on Dan. He moves with Dan upstairs, says nothing.

Dan kisses him when they cross the threshold of the bedroom. He grabs onto Phil’s neck and pulls him to his mouth, hot and open for him. Phil lets himself be kissed, melts into the way Dan dips his tongue into his mouth and scratches at the back of his scalp. Dan’s suddenly overwhelmed with how much he wants it, and he groans into Phil’s mouth and hopes it makes that message clear.

The kiss grows hungry, needy, and they’re pulling their clothes off between attacking each other’s mouths. The heat and pressure of Phil’s body against him makes him squirm. It tells him that this is what he’s needed all day, a distraction and Phil.

“You want this?” Phil asks, breathless.

The words go straight to Dan’s groin, but he knows there’s a question underneath the heat.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Yeah, I want it.”

Dan braces himself on his elbows when Phil pushes him back onto the bed. He crawls after him, kisses at Dan’s jaw and runs his lips all over him. Dan watches his stomach balloon from his harsh breathing, feels his skin prickle with heat as Phil kisses everywhere his mouth can reach.

“What do you want?” Phil says. “Tell me.”

His cheeks are flushed pink, mouth wet and puffy from kissing Dan, and Dan almost forgets words completely.

“Just— _fuck_ , your mouth.”

He’s back to work before Dan can say anything else. Dan watches him brace himself with one hand on the mattress, the other holding the base of Dan’s cock. He licks briefly at the head and sinks down, taking Dan into his throat how he always does for him. Dan slips his fingers into the dark mess of Phil’s hair, tips his head back and just lets himself enjoy it. Phil’s always been stupidly good at sucking dick, and he looks gorgeous doing it, head bobbing up and down and cheeks hollowed perfectly.

“Fucking hell,” Dan says, swallowing away the dryness in his throat. “Fuck, you’re always so good.”

Phil hums around his cock like he knows he is, and the vibrations from his send Dan’s eyes back into his skull. He pulls at Phil’s hair, pushes his hips up every now and again because he knows that Phil can take it, that Phil wants him to.

Phil picks up his speed, sucks harder and rubs at the skin underneath Dan’s balls so good and Dan’s coming before he can even tell Phil he’s close.

“Fucking hell,” Dan says again, since no other words come to mind.

Phil wipes at his mouth like it was a job well done. “I think you needed that,” he says.

Dan groans and pulls him in for another wet kiss, tasting himself on Phil’s tongue and not caring.

“And you?” Dan says.

“I like making you feel good,” Phil says. “And I’m good, promise. You wanna sit with me downstairs while I edit a video?”

“Okay,” Dan says, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Phil kisses him long and sweet and redresses slowly, slips Dan’s t-shirt back on like it belongs there.

“You look amazing,” Phil says, eyes running all over Dan’s naked body. “I’ll be downstairs with coffee, okay?”

“Yeah,” Dan says.

He feels light. Happy. He gives himself a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal and dresses in fresh clothes. When he pads into the living room, Phil’s smiling at him and there’s hot coffee sitting on a coaster, the steam from it curling in the air.

Dan sits at Phil’s side and kisses at his ear. “Tell me about your new video,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> i really did just intend to write dan being moody and wanting phil's attention and kisses but then my brain said this fic needed sex, so it got sex. thank you for reading <3 
> 
> im on tumblr @ rapweezer if you wanna say hi x


End file.
